


Michael

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”This one,” Adam picks up one of the kittens that have been carefully inching towards him. Its green eyes widen almost comically when the little boy scoops it up not so gently. “I want this one,” he pets the kitten until it starts to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> For washington-jones in Fanfiction.net, who plead for baby!Adam, so here you go.

”This one,” Adam picks up one of the kittens that have been carefully inching towards him. Its green eyes widen almost comically when the little boy scoops it up not so gently. “I want this one,” he pets the kitten until it starts to relax.

Kate crouches next to him and reaches to scratch the black cat. “He’s a pretty one. Do you want to name him?”

“Yeah.” The boy brings the kitten away from him so that he can have a better look at it. “Michael. He’s Michael,” he announces after a moment.

“Well, let’s go introduce Michael his new home, shall we?”

“Alright,” Adam says and carries the kitten from the backroom of the pet shop.

* * *

 

“Honey, I’m leaving now,” Kate calls from the kitchen where she set the breakfast ingredients ready for the morning.

When she doesn’t get an answer she goes to the living room where the TV is still on, but Adam has long since nodded off on the carpet in front of it, the kitten purring on his chest. The sight is exceptionally endearing. Michael opens his eye slightly when she closes the TV and sinks his nails into Adam’s shirt as she carefully picks them up to carry them into bed.

* * *

 

“Now you can bring him in,” she calls setting the quilt on the new couch.

“See, Michael, this is our new home. This is where we are going to live now,” Adam babbles excitedly as he carries the cat inside and Kate does her best not to laugh, because its hind paws are almost dragging on the floor when Adam carries it arms wrapped under its front paws and the poor creature looks completely resigned to his destiny.

* * *

 

Adam freezes at his door and stares to cat that’s contently lying on his textbooks. “Oh, come on. I was away just five minutes.” Michael only swings his tail lazily.

“Time to move,” Adam pushes the cat, but the bastard only plumps down on his side.

Adam tries to inch his hands under Michael and that’s the moment he decides to stretch and starts to sink his nails into the pages. “Don’t you dare…” he narrows his eyes threateningly at the cat, who stays completely unfazed.

“You are an ass, you know that?” Adam finally sighs annoyed. He could swear that the cat manages to look smug.

* * *

 

Wind tries to blow the candle out, so Adam has to shield it with his hand as he sets it on a small grave under the tree in the back yard. He straightens up and stands there for a moment not caring about the early winter’s coldness that tried to seep through his shirt.

After a moment, he swallows and turns to go back inside.

* * *

 

The wing twists involuntarily with pleasure as Adam runs his fingers through the dark feathers. Michael hums contently against his chest and settles better over him, like an overly warm blanket.

Adam is in his thoughts and pets his wings absentmindedly. Suddenly he laughs a little.

“What?” Michael raises his head to look at him.

Adam smiles at him. “Nothing. I just remembered something.”


End file.
